Tooth or Scare
"It's not what the wizard tooth fairy leaves...it's what he takes!" Tooth or Scare is episode 4a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Wizard Tooth Fairy (debut) Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Enn Reitel as Wizard Tooth Fairy Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum sing and run down the sidewalk one day, heading over to Kyle's house to visit their wizard pal. After reaching his house, they run inside singing, but Kyle's gargoyle spys on them setting off an intruder alarm. Meanwhile, Kyle has finally got into the spirit of having fun like the others by lying on his sofa and reading a comic. He suddenly hears the intruder alarm. Kyle goes to his crystal ball and catches Fanboy and Chum Chum running amok his dining room singing. He bets they'll never pass the moat, dragon and finally, the kracken, but they do and suddenly crash the door on him. Kyle gets mad and thinks of serving them to the serpent in the mith, but this is false as F&C laugh due to seeing that Kyle's mouth has a doggy door. The "doggy door" turned out to be Kyle's tooth coming loose from the door crash, and it falls out. Kyle is scared as the Wizard Tooth Fairy is coming, and F&C ask why. Kyle explains that when a wizard loses his or her tooth, the Wizard Fairy will rip all their teeth out! He then starts to follow a simple 3-step charm to stop the Wizard Tooth Fairy from coming. He follows the first two steps: Sprinkle Anti-Fairy dust on the floor and knock three times, but the Wizard Tooth Fairy comes anyway and starts checking F&C's mouthes. Using some gum from Fanboy's shoe to hold the tooth in place, Kyle suddenly blows a bubble through it which makes the Wizard Tooth Fairy check his mouth. After seeing the teeth in place, the Wizard Tooth Fairy drinks some coffee while at the same time, tries to get Kyle to eat a cookie. Then after forcing him, the Wizard Tooth Fairy heads for the bathroom while Kyle shrinks F&C to fit in his mouth and put the tooth back. The Wizard Tooth Fairy comes back and shows a scrapbook of the many kids who lost all their teeth hence his visit to him. Fanboy, however, tries to put the tooth back in place, but a blackout and hitting the water vein made it harder. The Wizard Tooth Fairy checks Kyle's teeth and almost notices a tooth house right where Kyle's tooth used to be, then starts to leave. Chum Chum hammers a "sold" sign to the wall in the tooth house, but that breaks the tooth and makes the Wizard Tooth Fairy come back, ready to remove all of Kyle's teeth! Kyle tries to sheild himself with a pillow, but when he does he burns the Wizard Tooth Fairy's hand. F&C come out of his mouth and point out that the last step to the charm is to put the tooth under the pillow where the Wizard Tooth Fairy will never see it. Following his friends' help, Kyle brings out all the pillows of his house and hits the Wizard Tooth Fairy with them, making him fly out of sight. He then sees tooth fragments on the floor and swallows them, making an adult tooth grow in his gums. Fanboy is happy now that the Wizard Tooth Fairy's gone, and shows Kyle a blueprint of the project of putting houses in his teeth. Kyle responds with a "There goes the neighborhood" as the episode ends. Songs *''Kyle's House'' *''Fairy Be Gone'' Trivia *Sixth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first five were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings" and "Crib Notes". *This episode marks the first time someone loses a tooth on the show. *This is the longest an episode of season 2 has had its episodes air separately. *This episode marks the first time Kyle says Fanboy and Chum Chum's names together. Also, Kyle said Chum Chum's name for the first time, not counting him disguised as Chum Chum in "Lord of the Rings". *First episode to feature part of Wizard World. *As shown in this episode, Kyle's teeth are more flat than anyone else's. Goofs *When Kyle says "No!" his mouth doesn't move. *Right when Kyle starts his story about the tooth fairy, look closley at his image in the background, you can see his tooth is right where it was before, despite losing it a few seconds earlier. *The young wizard in Kyle's story has a single tooth, but when the Wizard Tooth Fairy removed his jaw he appeared to have more than one tooth. *While Kyle is saying "Forged in a pit of molten tartar..." watch his mouth; it doesn't sync up with his dialogue. *The Wizard Tooth Fairy addresses Kyle's tooth order as molar, canine, incisor, two-story Victorian roadhouse, incisor. This is incorrect, as Kyle's back teeth are molars, the front teeth are canines and the center tooth is an incisor. The Wizard Tooth Fairy appeared to mistake Kyle's back left tooth for an incisor, so he should've addressed the tooth order as molar, canine, incisor, two-story Victorian roadhouse, molar. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the game, Truth or Dare. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Fanboy accidently turns Kyle's eyes off the same way Plankton turns Spongebob's eyes off in the episode "The Inside Job". *Because of his lost tooth, Kyle makes a loud whistle sound through his teeth whenever he says a word with S. This is a reference to Gopher from Winnie the Pooh and Sunshine from TUGS; all three can whistle when they say a word with S. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kyle Category:Future Episodes Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters